There is often a need for adaptable coverings that can provide shade, can transform a space from indoors to outdoors, or can otherwise adjust to changing environmental conditions.
One well-known example is an operable roof over a sports arena, covering the stadium during inclement weather and then retracting when the weather improves. Such roofs are usually in the form of a wheeled structure wherein a large roof section is rolled along tracks to provide an opening.
One drawback of such systems is the relatively large amount of covering that remains even after the roof is retracted. Another limitation is that such roofs require significant structural depth since, effectively, the roof takes on a double height when retracted.
As an alternative design, my inventions under U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,031 and 6,739,098 disclose retractable structures that transform in the manner of diaphragms, smoothly retracting to compact rings. Structures according to these inventions overcome the limitation of wheeled roofs because they provide an essentially complete opening. These types of structures are best implemented in a circular plan or an elliptical plan.
This method has proven effective in building a number of transformable structures both as retractable domes and as retractable facades. It does, however, have the potential drawback of requiring a relatively large number of joints and moving parts. It is also not well suited to right-angled geometries. I have discovered a novel method for building retractable coverings based on new principles which overcomes certain limitations of previous methods. Under the present invention, structures are disclosed that provide continuous covering and can also fold down to a slim and compact profile. This method requires a relatively small number of joints and moving parts. Structures according to this disclosure are particularly well suited to square and rectangular shapes, thus fitting well with typical building designs.
A second useful application for the present invention to provide shading devices. When configured for this use, the invention exhibits useful properties that are not common among standard devices such as blinds, shades and louvered systems. Such existing systems, while well-suited to simple shapes (largely rectangular) are difficult to configure for alternate geometries. Also, in the case of shades and blinds, it can be quite difficult to provide a non-vertical orientation.
The disclosed invention may be easily configured to overcome all of these limitations. Further, due to its mechanical simplicity and solidity, it is particularly well suited to motorized control.